The current energy crisis has created a demand for a more efficient home fireplace to increase the practical value thereof for home heating while simultaneously reducing heating costs and the consumption of scarce fossil fuels. To satisfy this demand, recent efforts have been made to provide fireplace grates which have the ability to circulate heated air from the fireplace into the room. Some examples of patented devices for this purpose are contained in the following United States patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,635,211 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,901,212 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,905,351 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,942,509.
The prime objective of this invention is to improve on the known prior art in the provision of an air heating and circulating grate for fireplaces which is more economical to construct, requiring less metal; has the ability to deliver heated air from the fireplace into a room at the lowest possible level immediately above the floor; does not restrict the flue area of the fireplace or obstruct radiant heating from the brick back wall of the fireplace; and which contains no vertical bars or tubes to restrict the front-to-back depth of the fireplace.
The known prior art is deficient in one or all of the above specified ideal features for an air heating and circulating fireplace grate.
Another object of the invention is to produce a grate of the above class which has a rigid unit construction with the members thereof secured in assembled relationship by welding.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following description.